


placeholder

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [16]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Death is too sweet for abandoned people.





	placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 177 - setting: The White Room

There is no white room anymore. There never was.

It was the mind of the dying girl. It was the playpen of the girl who had made up her own name. From fairy tales and books, paintings and windows she had looked at and made up! None of it was real until this world. Every thing was real here. Every thing that existed was hers to use, play with and control. But none of it could be done by herself.

So she had to go outside and get new toys.

None of them liked it here. They could get over it. She hadn't liked it here at first either. But that had changed. Now that she owned it, everything was going to be fine.

Everything was going to be fun. For her anyway. If she had to be all alone, why not make the best of it.


End file.
